Car Crash
by abbydog26
Summary: edward went hunting and bella gets into a car crash. will she be ok? after new moon. two-shot. R


Car Crash

I turned on my windshield wipers as I pulled out of Angela's drive way. Angela and I were babysitting her little brothers and hanging out until her parents came home from their dinner date. Edward was out hunting with Alice and the rest of his family. He would only leave after I promised that I would not go to La Push and that I would keep his cell phone on me.

Keeping one hand on the wheel I check my pocket for the phone but it was empty. I searched my other pockets and my bag but it wasn't there. I must have left it at Angela's house. If Edward call and I didn't answer he was sure to freak.

I quickly made a U-turn. The flood light of an oncoming truck blinded me and I shielded me eyes and turning sharply to the side. But I couldn't react fast enough as horn blasted in my ear and our truck impacted.

It felt like I was in an earthquake. The truck hit into the side of my truck, causing it to flip. The glass shadered and the metal groaned. My truck flipped once, twice, and a third time. The truck flipped over the guard rail and down a hill. I flipped over and over, but I was not counting how many times as my vision blurred. I could hear that someone was screaming close by. The truck rolled again and a tree branch flew throw the front window, scraping against my check. My voice gave out, and it was then I realized that I was to person screaming.

Finally the car came to a stop, landing on its side so I was handing in the air by my seat belt. I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. The rain pelted on my back and side through the broken window. I could smell the rusted scent of my blood and I couldn't fell my leg. I looked down and saw the metal of the car door raped around my left leg, crushing the bone and cutting of the blood supply. My whole body was sore and scraped up.

I knew that if I unbuckled that I still wouldn't be able to get out because of my pinned leg and I might hurt myself more. A small sob escaped me and tears fell down my face. I was trapped with no way out. Maybe the guy in the other truck has a phone and called 911. But he could be hurt, knock out, or worse. Another sob came and then another. What if the other person died? I would forever fell guilty. One stupid U-turn and I end up in a mangled truck in the forest at night will no way out.

What is Victoria was nearby. She would surly know my scent, and with my blood flowing, she could find me that much easier. I needed Edward. I never needed him more in my whole life. I was so scared. I just wanted his cold, marble arms around me telling me everything is all right.

Maybe Alice would have a vision and come back with Edward and the other Cullens. "Alice," I whispered, hoping that if I called to her it might help. My voice felt raw with from all the screaming so I could only muster another whisper before my voice went silent. I whispered Edward's name.

I tried to relax as I watched the rain fall onto the forest floor, waiting for rescue as I slowly lost more blood, just wishing that my Adonis would come and save me.

Edwards POV

The tree flew by me as I ran, but I could see all the details in their leaf's and bark. Two does and a buck jumped over a fallen log in front of me, trying to escape. The doe to the right was old and stumbled, falling behind the others. Avoiding a tree in my path, I jumped at the doe and we both feel onto the damp soil. The animal thrashed in my arms, but I sank my teeth into the base of her neck and drank in the odd tasting but satisfying substance. She slowly became weaker, her heart beating slower. The burn in the back of my throat dying as the elk in my hold died.

Sucking out the last drops in her feeble body a mind screamed in my head. _Edward! _Her thoughts became stronger as she ran closer. Then an image came to me. _An old, beat up green Toyoda driving down the road. The driver was drunk and swerving off the road. Then he started driving in the wrong lane. Another truck up the road made a U-turn, turning right into the oncoming car. The other truck was a rusted Ford, Bella's Truck. She tried to avoid the drunk driver but the two trucks hit. Bella rolled three times, hitting the guard rail and rolled down into the gully. Bella's screams haunting me as the truck rolled over and over. At the bottom of the ditch the truck came to a stop on its left side. I couldn't focus on anything but my Bella. She was crying, sobs coming out as the rain fell on her back. Her left leg was pinned, the metal of the car door crushing it. Cuts and scrapes covered her whole body. "Alice" she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Edward" she whisper softly and then she was silent. _The vision ended there.

I looked up to Alice who was standing above me. My kill forgotten I stood up. "Do we have time, can we stop it? Can we save her?" I asked, panic.

"No, we can't stop it, but if we leave now we can help her and bring her to the hospital." She said sadly.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, hoping he would catch up to us on the run back. Then Alice and I ran. My sister was falling behind because I was a faster runner. _Go ahead. I'll tell everyone what happen. Just get to her now! _ I pushed my legs harder, running faster. I have only ever ran faster when running to the dance studio in Phoenix.

The rain started fall harder as I ran. This was going to make it harder to find Bella. I roared in frustration. Why were humans so stupid that they tried to drive when they can barely walk strait. I'll make sure the drunk will get what he deserves.

Focus Cullen, focus. Find Bella, that's all that matters. How badly is she hurt? Her leg looked so bad, crushed between the metal of her truck. Would she be able to walk again?

I knew her truck wasn't safe, it didn't even have airbags! Why did I let her drive that monster? I knew it was because I wanted her happy and she loves her truck. I should have bought her the Audi. It was so much safer then that rust bucket. I would make sure that truck got destroyed.

_Now my phone is dead. Could this night get any worse? _The drunken mind pressed agented my subconscious. Another growl ripped through me. This guy drives drunk and hits my Bella and all he cares about is his lousy night?

Finally I could smell Bella's blood. The scent was strong, very strong. "Bella!" I screamed, wanting her to know I'm almost there. A few minutes later the red truck came into view. The truck was on its side, up against a tree. I jumped on the side that was facing up and pulled the whole door off its frame.

"Bella," I said softly. She was hanging limply from the seat belt. Her leg was barely visible but I could see it was twisted at an odd angle. A cut from her forehead was seeping blood, a trail running down the side of her face and down her neck. Other cuts could be seen on her arms and her right leg. Her eyes were close and her breaths were shallow. "Bella!" I said again, starting to panic.

A moan escaped my love's lips. "Edward?" she said softly. I could only hear her with my vampire hearing.

"Bella," I said cupping her check, rubbing my thumb on the side of her face trying to remove the blood trail. "I'm going to get you out, ok? And then Carlisle will make you better, sweetheart. You're going to be fine." Now she had her beautiful brown eyes open slightly. "Now listen to me love, I have to roll over the car to get you out," I said slowly.

Tears were now falling down her beautiful check. "Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Honey," wishing I could hug her, but I couldn't put weight on her as I was bracing myself between the dash and the seats, so I wouldn't fall. "I'm going to try to make this painless." I felt so helpless. Bella didn't deserve to be in pain, ever. She never showed when she was in pain before, but now she crying to me. She must be so scared.

I jumped out of the cab and onto the muddy forest floor. Grabbing the bumper of the truck, I ever so lightly pick the truck up from off the ground. I slowly rotated the truck and placed it on all fours.

I whimper from Bella had me running back to her side. I could now see a giant, creator of a dent on the door. I reached my hand through the broken window to crease her face. "Bella, I need to get you out of this truck before you loss too much blood. Bella, oh Bella I'm so sorry. This will hurt, and I wish I could make the pain go away sweetheart, I really do." She looked at me with sad, tear filled eyes. I wiped her tears away and kissed her on the lips.

I grabbed the left side of the door with both hands and broke the hinges. "Bella, I'm going to take the door off." I slowly started to pry the door open, but I stopped when Bella cried out.

_Bella!_ A group of voices called out. Then Carlisle, Alice, and Emmitt came into view. Carlisle was at my side at once while Emmitt ripped open the other door and Alice jumped in next to Bella. She gently stroked Bella's hair as she cried.

"Carlisle, do you have pain medication? The car door is crushing her leg and it hurts her too much to open it."

He nodded and looked into his medical bag. He pulled out a syringe and opened the plastic package. Carlisle then took a small vile and filled the needle. From the smell I could tell it was morphine. "Bella, can I see your arm?"

She started to lift her arm but it feel limply to her lap. Alice carefully picks up her hand and handed it to Carlisle. He injected the needle and Bella's eyes closed at once.

_Let's get this door off and get her to the hospital. _I nodded and we both grabbed the door, even though I could have done it alone, and pried it off of the car. We tossed the metal into the woods and looked down at Bella's leg. Her jeans where soaked with blood and her leg was bent at odd angles. I cradled Bella in my arms so I wasn't touching her bad leg and her head was on my shoulder. She balled up my shirt into her fist. _Come on Edward, we parked the car up here. _

We all ran up the hill where the sleek, black car was parked. The green truck was on the other side of the road and the drunk was asleep in the front seat. From what I could tell he wasn't hurt so I would deal with him later. Alice and I sat in the back seat while Emmitt and Carlisle where in the front. "So, what's our story? I think people will wonder if we bring Bella in there and we don't have a hair out of place." Emmitt said, looking back at his sibling. _My little sis, she looks so fragile. What if something happens to her? _

"Our story is that Edward and I were waiting at home for Bella to show up but she didn't. We decided to drive down to Angela's because she didn't answer our calls. We saw the burn out tracks and the other car on the side of the road. We parked the car and looked down the hill and saw Bella's truck. We called you two," she pointed the Emmitt and Carlisle. "Once you got there we got Bella out and here we are now." Alice smiled, proud of her plan, but it didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't truly be happy with her best friend injured next to her.

"Alice," I asked my sister, "how did we get there if we didn't leave a car?"

"Esme is going to park my Porsche by the Toyoda then head over to hospital," she said bluntly.

At the speed that Carlisle was driving, we were there in mere minutes. I quickly jumped out, Bella cradled in my arms, and ran to the door. When the nurse saw me with Bella's limp body in my arms, she called for assistance and rushed over to me. Another nurse brought over a gurney and I placed my love onto it. I quickly planted a kiss on her forehead before they rolled her into the ER.

By now the rest of the family, not including Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme, and were sitting next to me. Carlisle got up and explained to another nurse, whom name was Nancy, what had happen to Bella. They called Charlie and then Carlisle said he could take a shift, without pay, so he could treat his son's fiancé.

After Carlisle went into the ER to treat Bella, the rest of the family came in. I was enveloped in a soft hug by Esme but I didn't hug back. I was trying to focus on Carlisle's mind and the thoughts of the nurses. They were able to stop the bleeding and she was on her second transfusion. She had to get 47 stiches, mostly on her leg but some on her left arm, right arm and head. They gave her another dose of morphine and after another transfusion, there were going to take an x-ray of her leg. They were thinking about how it was a miracle that the main artery in her leg wasn't punctured.

How close I was to losing the love of my existence tonight. It made me sick that she might have died and I would be standing by helpless. So many times I have almost lost the most precious person in the world to me, but I knew now that she was safer with me then without. If we had not been there to find her, she would most likely have died tonight. So many things could happen to Bella and it scared me so much. Emmitt was right when he said his little sis was fragile. She was so breakable, so easy to lose. Maybe Bella was right. As a vampire, at least she would be safer than as a human. I still didn't want to do it, but if it meant she was safe and happy, than in time, I might be able to do it.

**A/N **

**This is a 2 shot but I could write more chapters. Maybe we'll see=) I don't know when part two will come, I'm busy. **


End file.
